Secret Santa
by Asiramx
Summary: A Christmas Fic, Christmas is almost here! and you know what that means? SECRET SANTA TIME. Randy is not happy that Theresa has gotten together with Stevens and Howard messed up-as usual -isuckatdescriptions- RandyxTheresa HowardxDebbie
1. Chapter 1

An Early Christmas Fic! :3

HURRAY!

* * *

"Secret Santa sounds wonk..." Howard said, "It's stupid and a waste of time-"

They were at school and it was that time of the year, they were three weeks away from Christmas and everybody was excited, holiday decorations were on the walls and lights were hanging on the cieling of the school, glowing Red, Green, and Yellow.

"I know right?!" Randy agreed with his friend, "It is wonk, what's the point of it?"

Several of girls who were hanging out near the lockers started to giggle, they seem to already received their secret Santa's. They looked very pleased with their results.

"Oh..." Theresa blushed a little, "I got Stevens!"

A bunch of Oooo'S and Aaaaaah's were heard from the group of girls followed by more giggles, A disappointed look emerged on Randy's face.

"She got...Stevens?!" Randy growls a bit, "That guy is a class-A jerk."

"Oh? Is someone getting jealous? Theresa and Randy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love-"

Before he can finish the song, Randy covers his mouth and and drags him away from the girls.

"Dude not cool!" Randy yelled, "Just not cool!"

"I know you like her!"

Randy grinned, "I know you like Debbie Kang!"

Howard blushed in embarassment and looked away, "No, I don't! She's so annoying! She thinks she knows a lot and she's such a nerd and stupid know-it-all! I wouldn't go out with her if she was the last person on earth-!"

Howard stopped himself when Debbie Kang was behind him listening to every hurtful word he had said about her, she started to tear up. Randy noticed she started to get upset, Randy does whatever he can to comfort her, he glared at his friend.

"Debbie Kang! He didn't mean it!"

Debbie glared daggers at Howard. "Howard you are _Estúpido._

"E-What?" Howard asked confused.

"Ugh!" Debbie waved her hands around in frustration and storms off, _"Por qué molestar?!"_

"Cunningham, you got any of that?"

Randy facepalms, "You really did it this time."

"What did I do?"

"You got her upset!"

A look of regret appeared on Howard's face, He really didn't mean to upset her. He was never good with the ladies and was never really into girls like that, but why is he suddenly feeling bad about what he said about Debbie?

"You think I should apologize?" Howard asked.

"Duh."

"Alright, Alright, I'll go apologize."

"In the meantime, I'm going to try and get Theresa."

Howard leaves to go find Debbei but then stops in his tracks, after what he said, how would she forgive him? Sure what he said was stupid and the matter should be dropped, but he thinks that he should atleast tell her he is sorry, that way he get rid of this weird feeling that he has been having. He thought about buying her something,_ but what?_ He snapped his fingers. He got it! He knew what he was going to buy her.

_A Mexican Death Bear Plush Doll._

They were selling the toys in a store not too from the school, and he had the money, well the lunch money his mom gave him. He hopes that is enough for a plush doll.

* * *

Randy was looking for Theresa all around school grounds, he finally spotted her in the football field with Stevens who was flirting with her, Theresa now looked bored and not as happy as she was before.

"Theresa!" Randy smiled when he spotted her and waved her over.

Theresa looked up and smiled, she told Stevens she would be back and rushed towards Randy with a huge smile.

"Randy!" She smiles at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I-Uh... I was just walking around..."

"Alone?" She looked behind Randy, "Where's Howard?"

Randy looked at her, "Trying to get Debbei to forgive him."

"What did he do?!"

"He insulted her." Randy replied to her, "but, he is going to apologize. Anyways, Theresa there's something I want to tell you... "

"Yeah?" Theresa said, "What is it?"

Randy blushed, "Well-for a long time I really like-"

"Like what?"

Randy froze in place...

"I really like yo-"

Stevens played his instrument to gain Theresa's attention, Randy cursed Stevens silently he would ruined a really important moment, he glared at him for ruining a perfect oppurtunity to get together with Theresa. Stevens smirked at and took Theresa's they both walked away, Randy can hear Stevens dramatic sound coming from his instrument.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

Howard paid for the Mexican Death Bear Plush toy and left the store, he rushed back to school grounds and looked around for Debbi, finally he found her at the library and tapped her shoulder lightly, she spun around quickly and sighes in relief when she's sees Howard, but that relief turned into a anger.

"What do you want Howard?" Debbie asked with anger in voice.

"Listen, Debbie Kang, I'm really sorry.. In fact, I'm so sorry that well-" He looks down and then looks back up at her and turns red in the face, "I got you this!"

He reached into his backpack and pulled out the plush doll, Debbi looked at and her glittered with fascination, she took it and snuggled it.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Debbie squealed loudly, "It's so cute! Howard! I can't believe you bought this!"

"Do you forgive me?"

She bounced up and down too distracted that she didn't even hear Howard's question.

"Debbie!"

Debbie stopped bouncing up and down, "Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes!"

Debbie immediately hugs him and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"Welcome."

* * *

Oh Stevens you Cock-Blocker!

_"Por qué molestar?!"_

Means "why bother?" Or "Why do I bother?"


	2. Chapter 2

Randy grumbled as he ate his lunch, he had failed to tell Theresa on how he felt about her, part of it is his fault for actually not telling her sooner, now she was with Stevens. Howard sat at the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Cunningham!" Howard began, "I did it! Debbie Kang forgave me..."

Randy didn't seem to pay attention to his friend.

"CUNNINGHAM!"

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and turn to his friend and glared at him, "What?!"

"Dude, what is wrong?"

"Bro It's Stevens," Randy began to explain, "I was about to get together with her until Stevens comes out of nowhere and takes her from me."

"Aw man, that is wonk."

"I know right-?!"

Randy stopped when he saw a robot ape causing havoc outside, the marching band was running away from its direction. Theresa was there but she fell in front of the Robot Ape, The Robot ape raised its hands to attack her. Theresa clenched her eyes shut waiting for the worst.

Red smoke appeared out of nowhere, the Ninja emerged from the smoke.

"NINJA!" Theresa cried.

"Stand back citizen!"

Theresa stumbled up and ran off to a safe distance.

"Alright Ape," The Ninja looked back to check if Theresa was out of sight, "Lets fight."

The Robot Ape punched the Ninja in the face, Randy stumbled backwards.

"OW! That Honkin' hurt!"

Randy grabbed his Katana and sliced its arm, the ape used its other arm to strike at Randy's stomach. He fell backwards and held his stomach; he proceeded to cough up blood and a large amount of it.

"Ninja Slice..." He said weakly.

He got up again and got out his Katana from his suit and slices the ape's head off.

He doubled over in pain once the battle was over, he didn't notice Theresa going towards him. She laid his head on her lap and looked at him.

"Ninja are you alright?"

The Ninja looked up.

His heart skipped a beat.

"H-Hello."

"Are you alright? You took a hit back there."

The Ninja nods blushing, but you can't see it due to his mask.

"So Ninja, Who are you?" She asked.

"Can't tell you that." Randy automically replied.

"Oh I see, is it against your code of honor?"

"Something like that, yes."

The two remained silent for a while; they had no clue what to say now. But The Ninja-Well Randy was enjoying it, at least he gets to spend some time with Theresa. Even though this isn't what he had in mind, but he didn't care. He wanted this.

"Listen-Theresa, I know this guy...Maybe you've heard of him, his name is Randy.

Theresa raised an eyebrow, "You know Randy?"

"Don't tell him I said this, but-he reaaaaaaaaaaaally likes you."

Theresa blushed, "Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I better go, Thanks a lot for your help-Smoke Bomb!"

Randy got up and held his stomach, he looks at Theresa one last time, but He grabs a small orb from his pocket and throws it on the ground; within a second he is gone.

Theresa coughs from the smoke and head's inside the school; she begins to search for Randy.

Randy appeared again in the Cafeteria and he sat down, he clutched stomach in pain. Howard is still there eating; he was also eating Randy's food. Howard turned around to see Randy faceplanted on the table.

"Bro, you alright?" Howard asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"That robo ape punched me in the stomach, it honkin' hurt." Randy answered his friend.

"I wonder who sent the Robot apes here." Howard said curiously.

"Who else? it was Mcfist, I guess he wanted the Ninja to come out of his hiding spot and fight again."

Theresa looked inside the Cafeteria and spots Randy; she immediately rushed towards him and poked his back.

"Hi Randy!"

Randy turned around and smiled at Theresa, he got up from his seat.

"Yes?"

"Let's talk."

Theresa took Randy's hand and they walked away together, Randy looked back and saw Howard giving him the thumbs up.


End file.
